Thailand
Thailand (タイ王国 or タイランド, Taiōkoku or Tairando) is a supporting character in the series Hetalia: Axis Powers. Appearance Full Article: Uniform Guide: Thailand He has spiky dark brown hair that resembles Denmark along with half-rimmed rectangular glasses. His military uniform consists of a white jacket with matching slacks; in some artworks he is portrayed wearing medals on the left side of his jacket. His uniform appears to be one for ceremonial purposes. In his official chibi appearing in the Official Artbook playing cards, he wears a white uniform and yellow sash along with large flowers pinned at his collar. He carries a Lai Thai Carving Knife. Personality & Interests He is described as often starting his sentences with "um" or "hm" and finishing them with polite and formal speech, with a verbal tic of "ana~". Himaruya describes Thailand as referring to himself as "jibun" (old-fashioned and slightly formal). Thailand treasures his family and friends, and always cooks delicious food that is either very sweet or very hot. He is very scatter-brained and dreamy, and loves elephants. He has a pet elephant which he calls Toto. Thailand has a strong work ethic, and works out problems directly while employing clever usage of diplomacy to get his way. However, most of the time he is his usual carefree self. He is also described as fighting on the side of the Axis Powers, and sent lots of rice and an elephant to the children of Japan after WWII, being one of the few Asian countries that kept their independence after the war. Relationships India Full Article: India Thailand appears to get along well with India since they are elephant lovers. Vietnam Full Article: Vietnam In the 2011 Christmas Event, Thailand teaches Vietnam how to smile, while she notes that Thailand is wearing a silly t-shirt. Appearances In the Manga He has made small appearances in sketches of the manga prior to his official appearance in the 2011 April Fools' Event episode of the anime. He makes an appearance in the Christmas 2011 event, in which he is a nation which is captured and later must strip to check for a marking important to the nations from the parallel universe (which he doesn't have). In the 2011 April Fools' event, he is shown briefly resting peacefully with his elephant as France and England fight in the distance. He receives character profiles in Volume 4 and the Special Edition Booklet of the published manga, and has a cameo in the strips in which he watches Taiwan and Vietnam's reactions to their retouched photograph. In the Anime He has his first non-speaking cameo in the anime episode adapting the 2011 April Fools' Event, and his second non-speaking cameo in Episode 103 in the Elephant Appreciation club with India. Trivia *Thailand's love for elephants is attributed to the country's high regard for the animals. *His verbal tic of "-ana~" comes from "-na", used at the end of sentences in Thai. Said fast, "-na" can sound like "-ana". ru:Таиланд Category:Characters Category:Asian Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Axis Powers Characters Category:Southeast Asian Characters